The Ophelia Effect
by FallenShateiel
Summary: I wanted to do a PercyMalfoy fic... It's a bit dark near the end and does have character death. Draco is a bit mad and Percy is still a bit of an ass... also he's harbouring Draco as a fugitive with plans of giving him to the Ministry.
1. 1

The Ophelia Effect.

Parts: 5

Rating: M+

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/ Percy Weasley.

Warnings: Character death. Crossdressing.

Summary: a small fic that I wanted to do with Draco and Percy. It's a bit dark near the end. Very angsty… and there is character death.

------------------------------------------------------

Part One.

"Rich gifts wax poor when givers prove unkind." - Ophelia

-------------------------------

There is something that Percy does.

Something he doesn't want anyone to know he does.

Like getting pissed drunk and making a complete arse out of himself.

So in order to alleviate the guilt that such displays make him feel. He goes around and helps those who cannot seem to help themselves.

All the while making this image of himself as not only a young, loyal and intelligent politician, but one whose private life is occupied with helping the homeless and those battling addictions…

It is all something that Percy doesn't feel compelled to correct when it comes to this image. If only for the selfish reasons that he looks so damned good as a human being.

He tends to ignore that the same people he's helping on a Sunday afternoon are the same people he was screaming at the night before to go and get a job like honest people do.

He doesn't like to even think of this.

After all he's helping these people right now and that's all that should really count…

----------------------------

It's Sunday morning and he's woken up to this very bad headache.

He only has half a bottle of his Hangover Potion left so he'll still have a pretty bad ache as he goes out on his rounds again.

Grimacing as he gulps down the runny mush…

---------------------------

Every week it's the same thing.

Every week he's forced to continue on with the strange looks he gets from the old homeless man who dresses in a garbage bag and goes around with these large pale eyes, that are visible even from behind all that filthy hair.

Every week he's walking down the street that smells of garbage and urination.

The grime on the buildings add to the forbidden touch of the environment.

"Hey, ya wanna good time?" The girl is dressed in a barely there pink leather skirt. Her face is made up in what looks to be gobs of make- up. Percy looks at her and at her strange repulsiveness. Shakes his head than walks away.

He doesn't listen when she calls him a cheap bastard.

He walks down towards the soup kitchen where he dishes out food for those who have none.

As he walks he can see barely out of the corner of his eye a small bundle curled up and shivering in front of a brown stoned building.

Percy isn't sure if he should help.

After all what good would it do for him if he helps this kid out?

And even if it wasn't a kid. What kind of help could he give?

Money. Unlikely since they would only spend it on drugs.

No, it's best to just leave these things alone otherwise next thing you know you're standing with them in front of a burning garbage can clutching to any sort of warmth you can get.

-------------------------------------

Sometimes Percy feels sorry for them.

After all look at what they have to eat. And wear.

But the persons he feels most sorry for and would save if he could is the children.

After all it isn't their faults that their parents couldn't do better.

Once in a while Percy can convince himself that he can relate to the poverty that these kids must go through. But then he really looks at what they have and he has to admit that he never had to go through that, no matter what the lack of money in his family's house was.

"Yeh got any more o' tha bread?" The toothless man smells suspiciously of vodka.

But Percy just nods silently and hands over a stale roll.

----------------------------------

It's near dark when he finally leaves.

That bundle is still huddled to the side of that building…

Percy can somewhat see the colour of what the hair must be, due to the lamp post light.

Filthy like everyone down here's are… But undeniably blonde.

He decides that it may be against his better judgements he should go over there just to see if the person isn't sick or something.

So he goes over and reaches to shake that bundle… noting that the material feels like a potato sacs…

"…unnn…." The soft groan reaches Percy's ears as raspy and groggily.

"Hey, are you alright?" Percy can't help but get the feel that whatever is underneath is contagious and will leave a trail of filth on his body.

The bundle moves and sits up with an effort. The blonde hair all over the place and somewhat long. The face is dirty with features that are pointed…

Percy snatches his body back with a hiss.

"Malfoy." He can't help it. The hate and pride well up in him even though he knows that he should be interrogating this boy for all the wrongs that he did…

But just as he's about to go for taking the offence, he notices that the once sharp grey eyes are shifting and out of focus.

There is a line of saliva coming from the boy's mouth and traces of an old nosebleed on his face.

The boy looks mad.

For some reason Percy remembers an article that has just come out recently about the night only a couple of months ago about the night that Dumbledore was murdered. The Famous Fuckin' Boy Who Lived to Replace Percy in His Family, said that Malfoy didn't kill him and didn't look like he was going to….

Of course those at the Ministry still had their doubts…

It is a war they are fighting. Not the logic of a seventeen-year-old brain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy knows that he shouldn't have brought such an incriminating person here with him. But after seeing the boy filthy and thrown to the side like he was he couldn't very well leave him.

Besides, he'll just hand him over to the Ministry after he feeds the kid.

They can handle him.

They can decide whether or not the kid is guilty or just brainwashed.

All Percy has to do is care for him until the kid can gather his wits and be of some use to the Ministry…

But first things first…

Get rid of that God Awful Smell…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

http/ 


	2. 2

Part 2.

It is not, nor it cannot come to good.  
Hamlet, 1. 2

----------------------------------------

It has taken a few days but Percy does believe that he has been able to subdue that madness that the insane conditions Malfoy was under…

They had to be insane to leave such big gashes on his body. When Percy questioned him about it Malfoy said it was a curse Potter threw at him.

Percy thinks that ridiculous because there is no way that Harry could know such dark magic.

But as of right now his main concern is how they are going to be doing this. After all it wouldn't do to have Malfoy leave this flat if only to be killed by a Death Eater or an Auror.

Which wouldn't do as they would now be able to trace the boy back to Percy.

So what he'll do is, hold Malfoy until the heat dies down, then at the best possible time give him to the Ministry…

Although that time will have to be one when they won't question why he held Malfoy and make assumptions that Malfoy just fell into his hands.

But first Percy must make some plan on what to do with Malfoy in the mean time.

After all this is going to be one hell of a thing if anyone found the kid with him.

-------------------------------

"That will be £50 all together. Buying stuff for your girlfriend?" The cashier has a strawberry blonde bob.

Percy smiles and hands over the notes.

He takes the stuff and leaves without saying anything to the cashier, who is already on the next customer anyways.

When he steps out onto the cold of the street he clutches the bag in his fist.

Walking to the subway he keeps thinking that he shouldn't be having this continuous omnisciently feeling.

But he does and it's bothering him.

-----------------------------

"I'm not wearing that." The boy still has the rasp in his vocals. But his tone has finality.

"So you want to stay cooped up here in this flat?" Percy is weary. He has a headache and he thinks he might start to get a small cold.

The boy sticks out his lip and pouts.

"Why the fuck do I have to be a girl!" He's a sickly pale colour and his eyes are rimmed in red.

"Because there will be less suspicion that way." It seems reasonable to Percy after the entire boy is skinny and pale. There is an androgynous look to his features so were someone to look at him they wouldn't pay attention to his gender.

"Suspicion?" Percy turns away and starts to clean up the mess that the kid left in his kitchen.

"Just put it on."

He's surprised when he hears the slam of the bathroom door.

--------------------------

When the boy comes out there is no mistaking that Draco Malfoy is a boy with feminine features. The way that the long red, white and black stripped skirt is ruffled makes it so that the rather muscular legs are not very noticeable along with some other bits… the black tank top adds to the illusion of frills and the none existent cleavage. The red sweater with a hoodie on the back make him seem like a tomboyish girl…

Percy silently congratulates himself with picking out an outfit that seems to both give off a disguise while at the same time not being overstated.

"So, it's not so bad is it?" Malfoy scowls with bright pink patches on his sharp cheeks.

"My hair is the same."

"…"

"How many natural platinum blondes have you ever seen?" The sneer is daunting.

Percy sighs and makes a mental note.

----------------------------------------

Percy never really told anyone about how when he was thirteen he tried to dye his hair brown.

He always thought that his own Weasley bright red hair made him look like a clown. That wasn't something that he wanted so he tried to make a sort of dignified colour and that was a dark brown.

Plus, he thought that his freckles would be less noticeable.

It didn't work out and he ended up being taunted by the Twins about his bright puke green skin for a week.

However, with Malfoy in the shower rinsing out the dye and changing his hair colour… Percy can't help but envy him a little.

If there were one thing that Percy would change about himself it would be his appearance.

After all he looks 100 like a Weasley, but he never really was one, was he?

No.

If he could he would do anything to forget that that's the way it all was.

Bighead. Pinhead. Perfect Percy.

If he could…

--------------------------------------

In the morning before he goes off to work he goes to check on Malfoy. The kid seems to eat more than enough so Percy isn't sure why he's concerned about the demanding little brat.

But he is.

When he checks on the now mousy hair he can't help but wonder what the future has for the kid.

-----------------------------------

At work Percy is faced with the same things that he has to face everyday.

The amounts of paperwork that mean nothing but nevertheless seem endless. The howlers that come to the Ministry about the way they are handling the Death Eater attacks…

A new development is the amount of werewolves being made.

Something no one has been able to foretell… so there is a raising panic in the atmosphere.

When he finally takes a break due to the amount of pain his back is suffering Percy walks down the hallway to go to the bathroom.

"…anyways Dad said…" The voice is familiar and makes the heart inside Percy's chest pound near painfully.

When he sees the red heads with company he walks past them without seeing them.

But not seeing them doesn't mean he can't hear and smell them.

"Prat." The word is hissed at his back with venom he never thought would be directed at him.

He ignores the way this seems to hurt.

But smirks to himself when thinks of the last time he seen the Two Gremlins and had them manhandled out of the Ministry, telling people that they had affiliations with some of the people down in Knockturn Alley….

Suddenly his day seems a bit brighter.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Percy will never admit he has a problem.

After all he keenly avoids admittance of any kind.

So when he finds himself in a crowded noisy smoke filled pub nursing a fifth shot of vodka he thinks nothing of it. Instead he asks for a beer and another shot.

"Shouldn't mix yer drinks like that ya know." Percy gives the bartender a hard look…

When he drinks it all down he can't help but think that the bitter taste should repulse him and make him throw up rather than crave for more.

However the louder the people around him the more he thinks that he should drink…

Everyone else is.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Percy hates to wake up after he's been at a bar.

The only reason is because of the nasty headaches he gets.

Not that the dead rat and seemingly smashed limbs don't bother him.

They just don't bother him as much.

"…'orning…" The soft greeting has his eyes snapping open in horror.

The strange warmth by his side shifts and nuzzles in further to his body…

Fuck.

---------------------------------------------------------


	3. 3

Part 3.

'Tis a fault to Heaven,  
A fault against the dead, a fault to nature,  
To reason most absurd.  
Hamlet, 1. 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy doesn't know why he does the things that he does. All he knows is that he isn't prepared to stop.

He could say that it's because he enjoys what Malfoy lets him do to him. The way he's allowed to touch the boy and have the boy underneath him as he brutally pounds into him.

The pale body beneath him flushes and moans, the legs wrapping around him as he thrusts hard into the tight heat… the sounds of his bed creaking and smacking against the wall doesn't bother him as he breathes in the sex filled air.

He loves it when the boy arches and opens his mouth in an '0' and comes with a loud grunt… He loves it when the boy goes completely still and he can shift the body and continue just thrusting hard into him.

What he really enjoys is when he comes into the apartment and Malfoy allows him to just take him against the kitchen table…

The boy's a born slut. That's what Percy thinks. And he uses that to tell Malfoy to suck him, ride him, or do anything that Percy feels like doing.

Not that the boy ever has objections.

After all Percy makes sure he comes too.

--------------------------------

He didn't really notice much before.

But Malfoy had taken to wearing more feminine things. The sort of clothes that cling to a slender body that is no longer bordering on skinny. The way that Malfoy seems to make sure that he gets the skirts and low riding pants that give the illusion of hips.

His shirts he manages to make them look good-looking even though there still is no cleavage.

His mousy hair is silky to the touch and is now for some reason curling into ringlets…

Percy has to admit that the boy looks great in a short skirt that shows off his now-hairless legs. And when he puts on stockings Percy can't really take it and they end up fucking.

The lip-gloss and soft eye shadow is something that adds to the effect.

Yet even though Percy likes all this, he still likes the thing lurking underneath that skirt.

If their going out to the market or something and men look at Malfoy, Percy forces the boy into the nearest bathroom and haves his wicked way with him…

-----------------------------------

Percy knows that Malfoy likes his hair. The boy plays with the curls and sighs in that contentment that Penny used to sigh in before she ran off with Wood.

Percy lets Malfoy touch his hair. Whilst contemplating whether or not he'll let the boy do anything else.

Not bloody well likely.

---------------------------------

Percy doesn't really think he's gay.

After all he likes it when Malfoy tarts up for him.

But he just thinks that having another dick to play with is a bit more fun.

--------------------------------

When he tells Malfoy that they're going out for dinner the boy's surprised.

Though Percy thinks it's more because he didn't jump him when he first walked into the door.

"Dress up. Nicely it's a very well known restaurant." Percy had the Manager of said restaurant trying to score him into his bed, so he figures taking the girl Malfoy with him will stop the old man from making innuendos.

"How about the red?" Malfoy looks suspiciously like he enjoys dressing up for Percy.

Percy shrugs though he secretly likes it.

The red dress is something that the sales lady calls a cocktail dress.

Percy found it hilariously appropriate.

However the way that Malfoy darkens his eyes and the pale porcelain skin accent to the dark hair and the red of the dress makes Percy's mouth water.

"You're done?" Percy himself is wearing a dark blue dress shirt with a black jacket and black dress pants. His curls are messy in the way that he knows people love.

Malfoy nods with a tint of a blush on his pale cheeks.

---------------------------

The restaurant itself is beautiful. When he lets Malfoy out of the cab they walk up to the front where a man is waiting to take them to their seats.

Malfoy is wearing shoes that are no heals and somewhat borderline on slippers… Percy insists that heels with kill his feet.

It's strange when Percy thinks that in the lounge of the restaurant it is brightly lit, however in the actual dinning room it is dimly lit with a smoky sort of feel.

Percy places his hand on the lower back of Malfoy loving the way the figure tenses underneath the soft material.

They are placed in a two seated table that has roses in the middle and an elegant lacy white table cloth.

Percy orders some red wine for himself while Malfoy will have a cocktail.

When they are both looking at the menu, Percy's worst nightmare happens.

"Percy? Darling is that you?" That cheery watery voice can only belong to one person.

He turns slowly to his side and tries to calmly say

"Hello Mother." He wants her to leave him alone.

But like always she just doesn't seem to get it.

"Oh! And who is this lovely young lady here?" Percy ignores when his mother starts talking to Malfoy. The only thing going through to his ears is Malfoy saying he's/she's Percy's fiancé.

He staring that the amount of people at his mother's table. His entire family is there with other people. One of the people being an Auror he remembered because of his weird eye.

The other being the ex- professor Lupin. The one that turned out to be a werewolf.

If anyone could ever suspect or destroy Percy's career it's these two.

The way that the werewolf can not doubt smell Malfoy, and the way the Auror can not doubt see that his 'fiancé' seems to be missing some bits along with adding some that shouldn't be there.

Percy just tries to ignore them and go back to where his mother is talking to Malfoy.

Merlin, his fake female voice is atrocious.

"Well! If it isn't Percy!" Oh dear God. Not him right now.

"Hello Eugene." Percy figures he might as well be nice to the old man. That and everyone is staring at him talking to one of the most well respected posh men out there.

"Oh, and who is your lady friend?" He's staring daggers at Malfoy. He's small murky blue eyes full of jealousy.

"His fiancé." Malfoy replies coldly. If he were in his respectable clothes it would be more of a sneer.

"…fiancé?" The hurt in the voice makes Percy feel like an arsehole.

Malfoy smirks and nods.

"Well, what can I get for you both then?" The obvious attempt to cover his old man's heart is something that makes Percy feel even worse.

-----------------------------------------

When they walk into the door of the flat Percy just touches the soft skin on Malfoy's neck and turns him so that he can lean over and kiss the lips that tried to tantalize him all night.

Malfoy sighs and puts his arms around Percy. Obviously wanting this to turn into something more.

--------------------------------------


	4. 4

Part 4

I must be cruel, only to be kind.  
Hamlet, 3. 4

------------------------------------

"They know." Percy figures that this'll be enough to make the thorn in his side go away. However that said thorn is staring with shocked and hurt eyes right at him.

Which irritates him for some reason.

"You can't stay here anymore." Percy realizes that this might feel like he's throwing him out onto the street.

After all the boy has basically been whoring himself to Percy…

"Will you come with me?" The boy is very physical in his affections.

But Percy doesn't object when the boy climbs onto his lap and tries to snuggle up on him. Percy just figures that this is the way that it is with the Malfoy.

He rubs the bare arms of Malfoy and squeezes the small lithe body close. He tries to think of things that might make the boy realize why this is for the better.

"Where would we go?" It'll buy him time.

"Malfoy Manor probably hasn't been completely blocked off by the Ministry." Malfoy ruins Percy when he begins to kiss his neck. The soft nibbling make Percy not able to really think.

"Shh… we'll discuss this later." Percy figures it must be the sex that makes him think of going on the run with Malfoy.

He helps Malfoy with the removal of the clothes before leaning back on the sofa and having Malfoy straddle his slightly spread legs. He 'Accio's the lubrication they use and prepares Malfoy.

The pale boy holds on to his shoulders lifting up to give him better access to his hole. After about three fingers Percy's too impatient and he takes his fingers out and quickly and lines himself up with Malfoy's hole.

Malfoy knows exactly how to go slow… slow enough to drive Percy absolutely insane… the unbearable heat that comes from this hot hot small place. The pressure of those muscles clenching around his deep arousal…

Soon they are slapping together and Malfoy is riding him with all the enthusiasm he can muster. Percy leans back and closes his eyes. Just feeling the deep satisfaction of his upcoming orgasm.

-----------------------------------------------------

Percy knows that he's an arsehole.

Hell, it's probably why he's such a great politician.

"Why won't you come with me?" Malfoy seems so small standing there wrapped in nothing but the sheet of Percy's bed.

Percy's long fingers curl around the glass of red wine he happens to be drinking at the moment.

"I will not go into exile for the simple fact that 'you' made a mistake." He makes sure he emphasizes 'you' because he isn't the one who decided to become a Death Eater.

"But… I… I…" Percy knows what he's going to say. Penny once said it. His family once said it.

"Listen." Percy puts on his winning smile. The one that somehow transforms his strict face into a more welcoming and handsome (more pretty than most people's) face.

"If you would take my suggestion--"

"And have myself murdered on the spot!"

"If you would just trust me. If you allow me to take you to the Ministry and give the Ministry the information about the Death Eaters that they want then," At this Percy gets up and brings Malfoy's tense body into his arms.

"Then we can be together without any worries." He nuzzles the top of that mousy brown hair. Noting that the dye is somewhat fading out.

He continues speaking,

"But until then, we shouldn't be together." Malfoy doesn't say anything.

Percy lets him go. Goes to sit back at the kitchen table.

He isn't quite sure why he wasn't prepared to have Malfoy get dressed and leave with the crack of an Apparation.

---------------------------------------------------------

Percy sometimes thinks that everything is like some stupid over dramatic play. The way that the characters seem to always have some sort of over long speech to say…

Or the way that lovers tend to dote on each other…

Except in this play the lovers don't and go entirely in different ways. With no thought to each other.

Malfoy left without thinking that Lupin and Moody wouldn't try to contact him demanding to know where the Malfoy was.

Percy found himself under interrogation with nothing to say except that he had his own personal sex slave when it came to Malfoy.

However at the moment his job is not in jeopardy…

Which is good.

---------------------------------------------------------


	5. 5

Part 5

There is a willow grows aslant a brook,  
that shows his hoar leaves in the glassy stream;  
There with fantastic garlands did she come  
Of crow-flowers, nettles, daisies, and long purples  
That liberal shepherds give a grosser name,  
But our cold maids do dead men's fingers call them:  
There, on the pendent boughs her coronet weeds  
Clambering to hang, an envious sliver broke;  
When down her weedy trophies and herself  
Fell in the weeping brook. Her clothes spread wide,  
And, mermaid-like, awhile they bore her up;  
Which time she chanted snatches of old tunes,

As one incapable of her own distress,

Or like a creature native and indued

Unto that element. But long it could not be

Till that her garments, heavy with their drink,

Pulled the poor wretch from her melodious lay

To muddy death.

Too much of water hast thou, poor Ophelia,  
And therefore I forbid my tears; but yet  
It is our trick, nature her custom holds,  
Let shame say what it will.

Hamlet, 4. 7

------------------------------------------

Of all the things to happen to him, it is the worst to find himself now an unemployed ex-Head Boy, the one kid to graduate with the highest NEWTS in two hundred years.

He just can't get over how the hell this happened to him.

Everything was planned.

He was supposed to give Malfoy to the Ministry for Magic and reap the benefits of such a noble act… as well as have a chance at having his insatiable lover back…

"Well, as much as I hate to say it. You fucked up bad Percy." Bill's once handsome face is gnarled and deformed.

"How the hell you thought you could get away with it you prick, I don't know!" The venom in the Twin's blue eyes are more than Percy can handle.

"If you are done, I'm leaving now." Percy figures that if he can get away from this confrontation without any mishaps than he's got it made.

As he reaches the door of the room they are currently standing in,

"I'll be informing the Minister of this Weasley." Alastor Moody.

Wasn't he supposed to be mad?

--------------------------------

Percy isn't prepared to lose it all.

All that he's worked so hard for.

Sacrificed everything he ever had for.

Yet that's how it's all turned out.

He has no job… he was smart enough to send in his resignation before he could disgrace himself by actually getting fired.

So here he is thinking…

What a fucking idiot he's been.

--------------------------------

He dresses himself up in the clothes that he knows makes Malfoy drool.

He figures that now that everything is lost he can retake Malfoy and at least have some sort of pleasure.

So he brushes his hair making sure to have it silky with a shine that Malfoy loves. He puts on clothes that hug his body whilst at the same time giving him freedom to move elegantly.

He checks his reflection and changes his horn- rimmed glasses for a more fashionable pair.

He is going to be grovelling for sex after all.

----------------------------------

It's been a month since Malfoy left.

A month where Percy didn't even feel compelled to go after him.

But he's sure that Malfoy wouldn't think of hiding anywhere but 'here'.

It's strange to be 'Here' because it's not the way it should be.

The Manor itself has fallen to vandalism and disrepair, no longer that cold sleek look of money that it had when he seen it in the Prophet as a kid.

The high gothic accent of the gate is bent and rusting. The oxidization finally getting at it.

The stone pathway that leads to the high doors are chipped and full of overgrown moss.

The doorway itself has traces of black mould on it and the silver door handle is rusting and losing shine. The silver doorknocker has been stolen. And by the looks of the door handle someone tried to steal that.

On the outside of the big house the windows are broken and dusty. The darkness of this abandoned place is creepy and only makes one think of a haunted house.

The grass of the lawn has turned to yellow moss…

When Percy turns the handle he finds that it creaks open in loud bursts of noise.

He stands in the doorway trying to imagine what may leap out at him behind those shadows.

He steps back and decides that he doesn't really want to find out.

-------------------------------------

He's decided to go around the house. It is more likely that Malfoy could be in the back.

Or near where the kitchen would be if he's hiding properly.

It's hard to walk since the moss underneath him seems intent on devouring him. But he trudges on moving the corner of what was once a magnificent Manor… the garden is right in front of him.

The hedges overgrown and given to a wild look that reminds Percy of the Amazon.

He goes up to the tiny little gate that blocks off the actual garden.

Behind him is the kitchen door. Or what would have been the kitchen door, if it was there.

The eerie quiet all around him scares him a little.

However he's not prepared to go into the Manor to look for Malfoy yet.

Not while he's thinking in the back of his head about monsters and gremlins.

So he moves the black gate and steps into the vast and overgrown garden.

------------------------------------

He thinks that the garden was a bit over done when the Malfoy's had it made.

It turns out to be a maze that you have to find your own way to the centre. Which is hard when your face is being whip lashed by the over grown vines and the thorns from whatever else decided to start growing.

It's taken him a half- an hour to figure out he's going in circles when he keeps passing a granite/ marble statue of something that looks suspiciously like a woman burning at the stake.

Once he finally makes it to the center the sun is setting and he's exhausted as well as dehydrated.

The centre is an amazing piece of what would have been an amazing garden.

The many different plants that actually grew in flowerbeds. The exotic blend of the figurines that moved randomly through the garden.

The trees that were bigger than even the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts.

The rusting silver chairs that sat around a small table… all looking fancy and very well made.

A pond in the middle… however everything is overgrown.

The flowerbeds are a mixture of weeds that pop up at the most awful times. The trees are menacing over everything. Especially now in the blood of the sun's departure. The once charming figures are chipped and cracked, greying under what must have been porcelain or something…

The pond is full of moss and grass. The cherry blossoms seem to have fallen off of one of the trees and into the pond. The pink petals mixing with all the other flowers of the rainbow…

------------------

Percy's been here for nearly an hour.

The moon is out and everything around him is terrifying but at the same time beautiful in his fear.

He stares at everything all the while getting closer to the pond.

He stares hard at the thing floating amongst all the flowers.

He stares hard…

The long washed out red, white and black skirt floating. The hair is long and the white shows at the top giving the illusion that the figure was once bald.

Percy can't see the face. It's floating on it's front.

The petals from the flowers float all around it.

-----------------

Percy can smell it now.

That gross smell that somehow he couldn't smell before.

It's disgusting and he wants to throw up.

He can see a bit of the white back and he can see where the skin is starting to decapitate. The back of the white legs have already been got at by the creatures living in the pond.

He leans over and throws up in what may have been the tulips.

----------------

He isn't sure how long he's been here.

All he knows is that he thinks of Him day and night.

Thinks of how when they had sex he would ride him…

But then he imagines that the skin is rotting on that pale face and black is showing up instead of the red blush. The maggots are pouring out of where the eyes should be…

He screams every night.

Even after they give him the potions.

-----------------------------

There's rosemary, that's for remembrance;

pray, love, remember:

and there are pansies. that's for thoughts.

There's fennel for you,

and columbines:

there's rue for you;

and here's some for me:

we may call it herb-grace o' Sundays:

O you must wear your rue with a difference.

There's a daisy:

I would give you some violets, but they withered

all when my father died:

They say he made a good end,--

For bonny sweet Robin is all of my joy.

And will he not come again?

And will he not come again?

No, no he is dead

Go to thy death-bed

He never will come again.

His beard was as white as snow,

All flaxen was his poll:

He is gone, he is gone,

And we cast away moan;

Gramercy on his soul!

And of all Christian souls, I pray to God-

God be wi' you.

- Ophelia in Act 4

.--------------------------------------------

Le fin.


End file.
